Haikyu! Drabbles
by Whalefox
Summary: Some quick drabbles I did for a Tumblr contest. There will be more. All of them are based on prompts. Most of them are pure gold. There's a good chance every character will pop up here or there.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyu! Furudate Haruichi does.**

**A.N.: I'll be out of town for a little, so I won't be able to write for a bit, so I did some drabbles for a contest on Tumblr and decided I'd share them with you guys to enjoy until I can get back to my other stories.**

**Kageyama vs. the ATM:**

"Damn it! Why won't you give me what I want!?"

Kageyama had been banging on the ATM for a good half-hour now. All he wanted was that extra $1.50 to have enough for his meat bun. Why wouldn't it give it to him? He entered his PIN number again and entered in [$1.50]. He waited for a second before the machine once again spewed out at him, [SORRY, INVALID AMOUNT. PLEASE ENTER A VALID WITHDRAWAL AMOUNT.]

"Dumbass! Dumbass! Dumbass ATM! You're just jealous you can't play volleyball like me! Stupid dumbass!"

Unfortunately for him, his yelling at an ATM seemed to have drawn a crowd, much to his obliviousness. Until he heard a very familiar, smug chuckle.

He whipped his head around, and turned bright red when he saw the large crowd that had gathered. And then he saw the source of the smug laughter.

"What do you want, Tsukkishima?"

"Well, like all of these other people in line, to withdraw some money. It's nice to see that your stupidity doesn't limit itself to the classroom. Just take out the twenty and get out of everyone's way."

"Shut up, dumbass! I only need $1.50! Why would I get out more than I need!?"

Tsukkishima sighed.

"Maybe, you take out the twenty and then you have extra money so you don't need to come back here everyday and make a scene?"

Kageyama looked at Tsukkishima and then at the ATM, mouth opening up in awe.

"You honestly didn't think of that?"

"Shut up!"


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyu! Furudate Haruichi does.**  


**Yachi in the Sky:**

"Hey, Lev-san!"

Lev looked over at the energetic orange head.

"What is it?"

Hinata slouched down and looked to his left and right, then threw a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure the coast was clear before running up to Lev and pulling on his shirt to let him know to bend down so he could whisper.

"You know our new manager?"

Lev nodded, "Yachi-san, right? What about her?"

Hinata threw one more cautious glance around the gym before whispering to Lev, "She was telling her friends the other day that she wished she could be as tall as them, so I was wondering if you could..."

Why did Lev agree to this, the Karasuno 2nd years were scary enough even when someone wasn't messing with the girls from their school. But Hinata did ask him for a favor. He snuck up behind Yachi-san, how she didn't notice him was a mystery to him. He leaned down and whispered into her ear,

"A little birdy told me you want to be tall..."

Everyone turned their head when they heard a loud scream in the gym. They all took in the odd sight of Lev running around the gym with Yachi riding on his shoulders. Her screams of terror quickly turned into ones of joy.

She pointed Lev in the direction of Kageyama.

"Can you pass it to me? I want to try spiking one. Please, Kageyama-kun?"

Kageyama shrugged, "Just one though, Ennoshita-senpai could you toss to me please?"

Ennoshita picked up the ball near him and threw it to Kageyama who set the ball to the combo of Lev and Yachi. Yachi reared back and swung forward.

Although she managed to spike the ball, she didn't realize how strong she had swung and that the trajectory of her follow-through would end up in Lev's face. Kageyama managed to catch Yachi. Lev, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. He fell flat on his back. Everyone ran up to the two to make sure they were okay. When Yachi saw Lev on the ground she broke out in tears.

"Lev-san, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kill you! Please be alive! Please don't die on us!"

Lev looked over at the crying girl and started laughing. "I just hit my butt. I'll be fine tomorrow."

Yachi looked at the half-Russian and smiled and broke away from Kageyama and rushed to give him a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyu! Furudate Haruichi does.**  


**A.N.: This is the one I chose to submit for the contest.**

**Kageyama's Weird Day:**

What was wrong with him today. He couldn't get the image out of his head. He thought about it during all of practice. He thought about it during lunch. He even had trouble getting to bed last night because he couldn't stop thinking about it. He must be ill. He figured if he couldn't stop thinking about by practice time, he would ask his senpai if what was wrong with him was normal or if he was dying.

"Kageyama! Get your head in the game! What's wrong with you today!?"

Kageyama shook his head, trying to clear it. "I'm not sure."

Daichi blinked, "What do you mean?"

Kageyama put his hand to his chin and closed his eyes trying to work up the courage to tell them what was wrong with him. After a few seconds, he sighed. He needed help so he could focus on what really matters, volleyball and food.

"Well, for some reason yesterday and today I have felt very hot. Not like a fever, but more of a -I'm really hot!- kind of hot. My mouth has been really dry no matter how much water I drink. And I think I'm gaining weight because my pants and my... (no they didn't need to know about that part) are feeling a lot tighter. But the weird part is they only feel like that every once in a while. I wonder if I'm retaining water?"

The whole gym was quiet for a second before,

"Just how completely stupid are you?"

"Tsukkishima! We're trying to be supportive!" Suga yelled at the tall boy.

"But-"

"Kageyama," Daichi put his hands on his kouhai's shoulders, "did anything out of the ordinary happen yesterday? Specifically something with someone you found attractive?"

Kageyama tilted his head in confusion, trying to remember. Was Daichi-san talking about the image he couldn't get out of his head?

"Well, there was this first-year girl from class 1-3 who dropped her books and I helped her pick them up."

"Seriously, captain, he cannot be that dense!"

"Tsukkishima, stop. You're not helping. And you two STOP LAUGHING!"

Tanaka and Nishinoya stopped laughing once Daichi yelled at them. Ennoshita smacked them both on the back of the head for good measure. Hinata and Yamaguchi were managing to hold back their laughter by clasping both hands over their mouths.

Sugawara walked over to Kageyama and patted his back.

"Was there anything special about this girl, Kageyama?"

Kageyama looked up in thought, "Not that I can think of, but I can't stop thinking about what I saw on her.

Daichi continued holding his shoulders, "And what did you see on her?"

Kageyama focused, something was amiss here if all the other guys seemed to think this was obvious.

"When she stood up, her skirt went up a bit and I saw her underwear."

Yachi's scream resounded through the gym. And despite his earlier reprimand to his kouhai, Daichi bursted out laughing along with the rest of the team, even Kiyoko.

Kageyama blushed, "What's so funny, dammit!?"

Hinata wiped a tear off his face, "What color were they?"

"Red, with little pink hearts on them, why?"

The team couldn't hold in their laughter. This whole thing was absurd. Kageyama seeing a girl's panties. Him not knowing why he couldn't stop thinking about it. Him not knowing why his pants were getting tighter. The whole thing was just ridiculous.

Daichi finally stopped laughing, or at least enough to form a sentence.

"Do you think she's cute Kageyama?"

"Who?"

"The girl from yesterday?"

Kageyama thought about it for a bit, "She was cute, I smelt really good too."

"Did she have big knockers!?"

The Kiyoko fanclub was smacked by both Kiyoko and Sugawara.

"Hmmm...I don't know. Yachi-chan how big are yours-"

Yamaguchi slapped his hand over Kageyama's mouth, while blushing just as red a Yachi, who Hinata had to help from collapsing.

Once Yamaguchi let go of his mouth, Kageyama continued.

"They were about twice the size of Yachi's. That's why I was aski-"

Kageyama walked into his house.

"How was school today son?"

Kageyama walked into the kitchen were his dad was sitting.

"Kind of strange. My team told me to ask you about the birds and the bees. And also why I like red female underwear."

"What!?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Furudate owns it still.

**A.N.:** Based off another ImagineHaikyu!Kids! I loved big brother Akaashi and thought this was too adorable to not do.

**Akaashi's Tea-Time:**

"Yay! Keiji-onii-san's home!"

A little girl, around 8-9 dashed forward tackling Akaashi to the ground while she kept laughing in joy.

"Hey. How was school today, Mika?"

Akaashi picked his little sister up as he got up off the ground. She huffed, inflating her cheeks. "It stunk, we started learning this thing called long division and it's really hard."

Akaashi smiled at the little girl, whose dark hair was just as messy as his. He was very proud that she styled her hair after his, since to put it in her own words, "If my hair can look like the smartest person in the world's, it's going to." He wasn't looking forward to the time when he would have to deal with her getting a boyfriend.

"Keiji-onii-san, can we have tea-time before I do my homework?"

"Sure, I'll help you with it afterwards. I don't have that much."

"Yay! Tea-time!"

"Now, onii-san, this is my newest doll, Princess Moon, so be nice to her, okay?"

Akaashi nodded as he stuck out his hand to shake the doll's, "Nice to meet you, Ms. Princess Moon. I'm Akaashi Keiji, Maki's older brother."

He looked up from greeting the doll to see his sister looking at him incredulously.

"What is it, Maki?"

"Can I play with your hair?"

Akasshi nodded, "I always let you, don't I?"

"Yay!"

Maki ran over to her dresser as Akaashi and Princess Moon continued to sip from their tea cups. Akaashi felt the first clip go in with a swift tug.

"Keiji-onii-chan, you should grow your hair out so I can braid it. You'd look very pretty."

"No, sorry Maki, but I like my hair short. It's good for volleyball." He felt her put a ribbon in his hair. "But if you really want to braid some hair, why not Princess Moon? I bet she's dying to have her hair done by an expert like you."

He heard Maki squeal in delight as she placed the final bobby pin in his hair.

"You're all done. It's Princess Moon's turn now."

Akaashi continued sipping tea as his little sister brushed and braided her new doll's hair. When she was done Maki took a look at the doll with a satisfied look on her face. She held the doll in front of Akaashi.

"Doesn't she have the most prettiest hair, onii-chan?"

Akaashi looked at his sister and in the most stoic voice he could answered, "I thought mine was the most prettiest."

The next day during the middle of homeroom a phone went off,

"_Nakitaku naru you-na Moonlight, denwa mo dekinai Midnight, datte junjou doushiyou, hatto wa mangekyou_..."

The entire class laughed as Akaashi pulled his phone out to silence his ringer. He was about to put his phone up when he saw his little sister had texted him,

"I'M SO SORRY! YOU DO HAVE THE MOST PRETTIEST HAIR!"

The class had no idea why Akaashi was smiling so proudly the rest of the day. It creeped them out.


End file.
